Melnoria Lion Koakshi
Melnoria Lion Koakshi was the second eldest daughter, to Ike Juan Koakshi, who like the rest of the four lion sisters, were adopted. She like the rest of her non blood related sisters, received the armors of Octon, she eventually received the Speed Octon, in which made her fast as the speed of sound, while at the same time obtaining a dose of Ike's blood, which would unknown to her would be the main key into her Immortality like her sisters. Despite being human, Mel had a romantic relationship with Dodger Itroroa Roran, whom despite being an automobile, and country, had always been a good friend of her since she was 2 years of age, this would eventually lead Mel into marrying Dodger by age 19, which unknown to her would be the age limit of her biological appearance. Mel lost her Octon Armor, by 2032, following Panamala's defeat at the hands of June Mishyaki at falls that same year, she continued to live the remainder of her life without her Octon Powers until her death on April 2nd, of 2340, after avenging the corruption of Italy in the final weeks of the Universal Death Conflict on Regents. Early Life In Japan Anti-Aging Immortality Mel just like the rest of her sisters were diagnosed by Ike's blood by accident when they were young, Mell being 5, Anna being 6, Luna being 4, and Pan being 2. Because of this one incident she never was able to age, but the terms of the blood taking its effect on her, no longer came about until Mel became 19 in 2011. After turning 19, Mel like the rest of her sisters had never again aged and continued to remain at the biological appearances of age 19, even if her actual age was in the 90's and hundreds as the centuries progressed. This Immortality was mostly caused by the Zaran blood of Ike Juan Koakshi, which would continued to flow through her veins, preventing her aging process as the centuries progressed, however by the 24th century, the blood was not powerful enough in oder to prevent death at the end of the Universal Death Conflict, after Mel had been severely injured afer killing an unidentified Assasin who had destroyed Dodger that same year. She was 347, when she died on April 2nd, 2340. ''personality Trivia *''Mel is the only Octon Girl, to have had the Octon Power of Speed, despite this Power, she hardly ever used it, even when she had the Octon Armor for about 35 years, until it was removed by Ike Koakshi in 2032... *''Though Mel is shown to be smart in some occasions, it is revealed that she is also not that brilliant when it comes to ideas or certain classes in school, which explains on why she has remained in the same classes along side Luna for almost 92 years...'' *''Mel maybe neutral when it comes to her relationship with her Sisters, as she seems to not pay attention to anything that their doing, and will only help if she has no other choice...'' *''Mel was the first Octon Girl, to get married to a Continental in 2011, the second being Luna in 2017, and the third being Panamala in 2029, Anna was last but was not included, as she married an Encorian and not a Continental in August of 2100...'' *''Just like Lunaria, World War III would be the first war that Mel would ever witness and take part of, it would also be the first conflict in history where she is opposed to her own nation...'' Category:Continental Lovers Category:Females Category:Characters who are of Japanese Decent Category:Humans Category:Immortal Beings